Lifting assemblies using handling lines, ropes, cables, or other flexible elongate tensile elements commonly rely on one or more sheaves or pulleys for guiding the line through a portion of the assembly. In some cases, for example, lifting assemblies found on cranes and other material handling systems may include crown blocks, travelling blocks, guides, or other portions configured to control the position of the line or cable. These devices may each include one or more sheaves for receiving and guiding the position of the line as it passes through and/or over the device and/or changes direction as it passes through the device. These sheaves may be designed to resist the forces from the line by receiving the radially imparted forces from the line and passing them through the web of the sheave to an axle, bearing, shaft, or other element passing through the center of the sheave. In light of the compressive nature of the forces passing through the web, the web may be a relatively thick element, particularly when portions closer to the center of the sheave are considered. Moreover, when sheave sizes become large (i.e., 60 inches, 72 inches, 100 inches, etc.), the relatively thin web may be subject to buckling.